


Crashes and Surprises

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crash Landing, Falling In Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Multi, Mutual Pining, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple supply run, but after crash landing on a random planet it becomes a lot more.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7565 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Crashes and Surprises

A jedi hasn't been an Omega, for thousands of years and that isn't about to happen now. Anakin walked around the temple and enjoyed the calming scents of the different jedi passing by.

He had just finished having tea and lunch with his Master and Padawan. His steps felt lighter and smiling was easier, this always happened after their lunch dates.

That's why they had started having lunch together, every chance they got. It was a way to bond and support each other through the war.

His Master was a kind Alpha with a comforting scent, although he sometimes acted more like a Beta. He was a strong commanding Alpha through and through.

His padawan Ahsoka was a Beta, but she was strong and fierce. Nothing could get his padawan down, because she was fearless and always jumped into battle with a grin.

He was born a Beta which always made him feel insecure as a child. He was supposed to be the chosen one, but he was not a commanding Alpha. The older he got the more he accepted his designation and learned to love it.

He was walking toward the barracks after, receiving a small mission from the council. It was a simple supply run, that wouldn't take long and he would only need two men for it.

He had decided to pick Rex for the job and Rex had asked him to, bring along Cody. He knew the two Alphas were in a relationship. Although jedi couldn't have attachment, he always yearned for what those two had.

He walked into the barracks waving hello to his men and having them sit back down.

He could see Rex and Cody sitting together, in the back doing reports. They let there legs tangle together, while they snuggled on the worn out couch. They were both smiling and enjoying the moment, before they had to go back to the war.

He sighed internally and wished someone would love him, like that. He had fallen in love with Padme, who was also a Beta. After she had been kind to him as a child.

He had loved her for years, but on Naboo she had turned him down. Instead she confessed that, she was looking for an Alpha and that he wasn't her type.

He had been heartbroken, but he still remained friends with Padme. However the heart break, had caused him to be cautious about his relationships

He had gone back and started examining his relationship with the people close to him. He had been surprised to find his perspective changed.

For example he used to trust the Chancellor and tell him everything, but now he couldn't trust him. He had believed the Chancellor was his friend, but looking back the Chancellor was only using him.

He started trying to avoid him and spent less time talking with him. Instead he spent more time talking with his Master. After thinking over there relationship, he realized his Master cared about him.

Even though he was a jedi, his Master was clearly attached to him and that support has helped him a lot. He's even started seeing a mind healer and has become less angry and has learned that he is valuable. This has made him less reckless on the field and everyone is benefiting from it.

He had never realized that his recklessness had been hurting others. He had forced his friends to watch him get injured and almost die, because he didn't think his life was worth anything.

Obi-Wan had been so impressed with his improvement, that he had started seeing a mind healer as well. It has helped Obi-Wan open up a lot more and their relationship, has improved a lot.

They have talked a lot of things over and have even started looking into the Chancellor.

He blinked away the thought and walked over to Cody and Rex. They looked at him with small smiles and he said.

"It's time to go."

They both got up and followed him out of the barracks. They went to the landing pad and climbed into the Twilight.

Cody tapped the side of the ship twice and answered.

"It's for luck."

He nodded and sat in the pilots seat. He could see Rex and Cody sit behind him, he ignored their soft looks and hand holding. Feeling insecure he looks out the window and into the welcoming sky.

He takes off and enters the coordinates, into the navi computer. He set hyperspace and stretched his back while feeling the familiar lurch.

He could smell the two Alphas in the cockpit, even though they left a while ago. He walked around his small ship and found them at the tiny table he added. They were pressed together and laughing at something.

He forced himself to move alway and give them privacy. He found a quiet corner and sat down while working on one of his many projects.

He let the familiar feeling ground him and fell into a moving meditation. He felt himself get washed away in the sea, that was the force. He could see Rex and Cody's force signatures shinning in the force.

He had to stop himself from reaching out and tangling their signatures together until they were one. He shivered in the force and quickly moved on to other things.

He was jolted out of meditate by hyperspace. He got up in confusion and felt the force him a warning song. He ran to the cockpit and ran past Rex and Cody, they frowned and jumped out of their seats. He could feel them follow behind him in concern, while he checked the navi computer. He cursed and whispered.

"Not good."

Rex leaned over him and asked.

"What's wrong?"

This close he could feel Rex's body heat and he tried not to reach out, and embrace his skin against his own.

He sniffed the air and held back a moan. Even though Rex's scent was filled with concern, he smelled amazing. He felt his mind get hazy with the sudden need, to be bent over the dashboard.

He could feel their concern in the force and he cleared his mind and tried to focus.

He looked over the navi computer and whispered.

"Someone has forced us out of hyperspace."

He could feel the spike of concern in the force and in their scents, he almost shivered in want even though they were in trouble.

He blushed and quickly started looking things over and trying to find their attacker. He felt a warning in the force and dodged a blaster shot just in time.

He looked over and saw a small group of Separatist's ships, who appeared to be scouts. He muttered out.

"That's not good."

He dodged another blast that was way to close and turned to Rex.

"Take them out!"

He shouted and Rex ran to the guns. He started shooting at the Separatist's and blasting them to bits, while he dodged. He looked at Cody and commanded.

"Sit down."

Cody sat down and started working on the controls. He dodged another blast, but Rex's shout of alarm distracted him and the Separatist's hit his ship. He turned around and shouted out.

"What's going on in there?!?!"

"They hit the gun."

He nodded and said.

"Okay, sit down and strap in. We're going to have a bumpy landing."

The ship dived down and entered the atmosphere of the planet. The Separatist's followed, but with some desperate defensive maneuvers, they were destroyed.

He only had a moment to cheer, before they crashed into the forest planet below. He felt a sharp sting in his arm, before falling unconscious.

The next time he woke up everything hurt. His vision was blurry and his arm hurt a lot. He stumbled and suddenly felt really weird. He staggered out of the ship and sat on the ground. His head felt like cotton and he couldn't focus.

Rex and Cody walked out of the ship together, they were mostly okay. He could see Cody was holding the emergency bag, while Rex had the transmitter.

They came closer and his whimpered. They both smelled so good, they smelled even better than on the ship.

He looked at them and whined. Cody dropped the bag and they both stared with wide eyes. He stood up on shaky legs and panted. For some reason he felt, like he was burning.

He took a step and looked down, he could feel a wetness between his legs and he shivered. He stared at it, in confusion and looked up at Cody and Rex.

They both ran over and caught him, before he fell to the ground. He panted and cried out. He felt so hot and he started ripping off his clothes chanting.

"Hot, hot, hot."

Rex grabbed his hand and he whined and gave him a miserable look. For some reason Rex looked slightly panicked, but he didn't know why. He felt like he was on fire and he just wanted his Alpha's to make it better.

He whined and moved his head. He scented Rex, who sat frozen in surprise. He did the same thing to Cody before being injected.

He could see their concern, before everything went dark.

When he woke up, he could see Cody sitting unconscious next to him. For some reason it almost smelled like distressed Omega which was crazy, because none of them were Omega's.

He shook his head and thought the crash had done more damage, then he originally thought. He shook Cody awake and they grabbed the supplies.

The ship was falling apart around them, he could hear the metal shriek and give out. He wasn't sure where the General was, but he focused on one thing at a time. He tried to ignore the smell of distressed Omega, even though it was clouding his senses.

They walked to a hole in the ship and looked out. He saw General Skywalker sitting on the ground with a dazed look and flushed cheeks.

He looked at them with hazy eyes and he felt a spike of concern. Outside the smell of distressed Omega was stronger.

He looked at Cody in surprise and asked.

"Do you smell that?"

Cody nodded and sniffed the air.

"Yeah."

He examined General Skywalker from where he stood and cursed.

"He's going into trauma triggered heat."

General Skywalker tried to stand up and walk over, they could both see slick running down his leggings. It smelled amazing and he suddenly wanted a taste. He rushed over when General Skywalker looks like he's about to fall.

His Alpha instincts tell him to hold the Omega and protect them. He can see Cody holding him up on the other side.

His inner Alpha desperately wanted to take care and protect the Omega who's scent was filled with pain.

He gently set the Omega General down and General Skywalker started trying to rip off his clothes. His face was flushed and he was panting next to his ear.

General Skywalker looked desperate to remove his clothes and kept talking about how hot he was. Sweat dripped from his skin and he had to force himself to not lick him.

He held his hand and tried to distract him, while Anakin gave him desperate little pleas. He felt General Skywalker move his head slightly and then felt him scent his neck.

He shivered in want and almost scented General Skywalker in return. His inner Alpha wanted to mate the pretty omega in his lap.

He could see Cody frowning and desperately searching through the med bag. He grabbed supplies and leaned over General Skywalker.

The General reached out and scented him, Cody had to bite his lip to focus and not take him right there. He could feel General Skywalker's warm and sweaty body against his, he breathes in his delicious scent while pricking General Skywalker with the needle.

The Omega gasps in suprise and his eyes start to close. He watches Anakin fall asleep before turning to Rex with a grave expression.

"This is not good."

Rex nods and they examine Anakin for injuries. He notices a small metal disk stuck in Anakin's upper arm. He grabs pliers and takes it out. He holds it up and looks at it closely. He turns to Rex and asks.

"What is this?"

Rex looks at it and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it might explain, why the General is suddenly an Omega."

They look down at the sleeping Omega and Alpha instincts take over. He can see by Rex's slight dilation, that the same thing has happened Rex growls out.

"We need to create a den and protect our Omega."

He doesn't say anything about the last part, but he nods along and stands up.

They work together on making a shelter out of the reckage and sticks they find in the forest. He gets a fire going and does a perimeter sweep. While looking around he spots, a small body of water nearby and makes sure the water is safe. When General Skywalker is feeling better, he will probably want to wash the slick off his skin, although he would prefer to lick it off himself.

He quickly turned away feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He saw Rex's heated look toward the Omega, but they never talked about it. He sighed and walked back to camp, while observing his surrounding.

He could see the smoke from the fire he made. The closer he gets to camp the more he can see. He sees Rex building a small shelter, with General Skywalker inside. The General was still passed out and he was sleeping peacefully.

He tentatively walks over and commented on Rex's shelter.

"Looks good."

Rex jumps in surprise and turns around. He looks embarrassed and he smiles at his mate before frowning.

"I have to talk with you."

Rex frowned, but he could see the resigned look in his eyes.

"Sit down."

Rex motioned toward the log and they sat down. He stared into the fire before whispering.

"I saw you looking at General Skywalker earlier."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rex nod and whisper.

"You looked at him, in the same way."

"I know, but what are we going to do about it?"

Rex shrugged and looked unsure.

"I don't know."

They both looked into the fire, before the scent and sound of awake Omega, filled the camp. The scent was weaker then earlier, because he stopped General Skywalker's heat for now, by using the shot he gave him.

General Skywalker groggily looked around and said.

"What?"

Rex rushed over and pressed.

"General Skywalker do you remember what happened?"

General Skywalker stares at him in confusion before saying.

"I remember we crashed, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then I can't remember, anything after that."

General Skywalker sniffed the air and frowned.

"Why do you two, smell so good all of a sudden."

He pulled out the metal disk and walked closer.

"We found this in your arm."

The General gasped and made grabbing motions. He handed it over and General Skywalker looked it over. Rex gently asked.

"Do you recognize this device?"

"Yes."

Anakin's voice wavered and he looked about ready to cry. His scent changed to sad Omega and he had to physical refrain from, reaching out and touching.

"My mom used to give this to any slave's that were Omega. It hid there designation from the masters."

He remembered General Skywalker and Kenobi talking about his past a few times. He even heard about the Boonta Eve classic, General Skywalker won as a cadet.

General Skywalker was looking at the small device in amazement and whispered.

"I had no idea I was an Omega."

He rubbed the metal almost reverently and whispered in awe.

"When we get back, I'm going to ask my mom about it."

He gently asked.

"Where is your mom?"

Anakin smiled cheerfully and said.

"She lives on Naboo and has a small shop that she owns. She loves nature and is always going on nature hikes and learning about wildlife."

He nods and looks over at Rex, who is rubbing the General's arm subconsciously.

Rex can feel Cody looking at him and he turned and gave him a confused frown. Cody smiled and nodded at the General.

He turned around and saw Anakin with a big smile on his face. He looked a lot younger than usual and his golden hair seemed to shine in the sun. While his beautiful blue eyes, sparkled like rich people rocks.

His scent smelled of happy Omega and it was amazing. He bathed in the warm light of his General.

General Skywalker shifted in his spot and frowned. He pulled off the blanket and looked at his leggings and asked.

"Is that slick?"

They both nodded.

The General's face screwed up in disgust and he said.

"I want a shower."

Cody looked at the forest and reported.

"There is a small body of water nearby."

General Skywalker stood up and almost fell over. He quickly held him, while General Skywalker blushed and looked at his legs. They were wobbling and he could barely stand. He smiled at the little Omega and softly said.

"Let me help you."

The General nodded and he wrapped an, arm around his beautiful waist. For a moment he wondered why they didn't figure out. The General was an Omega earlier. Looking at his body, it looked extremely obvious. 

He helped General Skywalker walk and they followed Cody towards the water.

General Skywalker stumbled multiple times on shaky legs and he ended up carrying him. The General's head was pressed against his chest and his face was right by his scent gland.

He pulled General Skywalker in closer and continued walking, through the forest. General Skywalker smelled relaxed and a little sleepy.

When they reached the water, he set General Skywalker on a rock and asked.

"How do you want to do this, General Skywalker."

General Skywalker blushed and said.

"Call me Anakin."

He looked over at Cody who was giving General Skywalker an uncertain look.

"Please when were off duty, can you both call me Anakin."

They both nodded and he watched Cody walk over and kneel by Anakin's legs. He puts his hand on Anakin's leg, a little higher than necessary and softly says.

"Let's get this off you."

Anakin looks like a tomato and his scent proves it. He kneels down and helps Cody undress the General.

He looks into Cody's eyes and knows, they definitely need to talk about this later.

They help Anakin out of his clothes, but leave him in his underwear.

They help him wash himself and they take care of the Omega before them. Their inner Alpha is pleased and they enjoy the heavenly smell of relaxed Omega.

Anakin purrs in delight and they almost take him right there. Instead Anakin looks embarrassed, but doesn't move from his spot.

Anakin is laying in his arms. His back is pressed against his chest and he almost kisses his neck.

Cody is rubbing the slick off Anakin's legs. He lightly squeezes his thigh and wishes he could bite it and leave a mark.

He looks at Rex's hungry gaze and realizes that, Anakin is in a very dangerous position right now. He washes Anakin and ignores his inner Alpha that wants to mate the Omega, before him.

They finish washing Anakin and quietly walk back to camp.

Anakin shivers and they wrap him in blankets and set him in the den they made. Anakin starts moving it around and turning it into a nest. While he's busy working, they move away and talk somewhere privately.

The moment they are out of ear shot he cuts Cody off and says.

"I think we should Fuck him."

"Rex?!?!"

Cody looks at him in surprise, but he needs to get everything out.

"I see the way you look at him and I know how I'm looking at him. We both want him."

Cody looks down and is frowning.

"But what if he doesn't want us? We're just clones and he's a jedi."

He feels determined even though his insecurities, try and drag him down.

"I don't know, but we should try."

They both turned around in surprise, when they heard a twig snap and a moan. They looked over and suddenly smelled Omega in heat again.

Anakin was cursing and looked up at them with his pretty little eyelashes fluttering. He grumbled and crossed his arms, while looking like a little treat.

"Damn it, I tried to hold in the smell."

Anakin walked closer and he noticed his, face was flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed.

"The injection wore off."

Cody cursed and muttered.

"We only have a few more, if they don't come soon you are going to have your heat out here."

Anakin stumbled slightly and whimpered.

"I heard you two talking earlier."

They both panicked, but Anakin looked at them with pleading eyes. His scent was desperate and he begged.

"Please, please fuck me."

Anakin stumbled over to him and grabbed his hand. He watched Anakin press his hand against his clothed hole. He could already feel his hole wet with slick. He almost growled in desire.

"Can't you see how wet, I am for you."

Anakin pressed against him with pleading eyes. He grabbed Anakins hips and looked into his eyes while growling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you both so much."

Anakin moaned and rutted against him. Cody walked over after being frozen in shock. He pressed against Anakin's clothed hole and growled into his ear. Anakin shivered in delight while Cody said in a husky voice.

"Good Omega, so wet for us."

Anakin moaned and pressed into Cody's touch.

Cody looked up at him and snarled. He realized Cody had, definitely allowed his inner Alpha out.

"Let's get him back to camp."

He watched Cody scoop Anakin into arms, as though he weighed nothing and take him back to camp. He followed along and saw Anakin panting and squirming in Cody's hold.

They laid him in the nest and scented it. They mixed their scents with Anakin's until it was perfect. Anakin moaned and started removing their clothes.

He kissed Anakin and bite his plump lower lip. Anakin moaned and begged to be fucked. Cody yanked off the leggings and started licking the slick off his legs.

He moaned at the feeling and looked at Rex, who was rubbing his swollen scent gland. He pressed into his fingers and shuddered while closing his eyes.

He can feel Cody between his legs, licking the slick off his thighs. He gasps in surprise when Cody bites down on his thigh.

He moans when Rex starts rubbing his sensitive nipples. He whimpers when Rex kisses and licks his sensitive nipples.

He gasps when Cody pushes one finger into his tight hole. He begs for more and Rex bites his chest as a reply.

He moans and Rex kisses him. He can still feel Cody pumping a finger in and adding a second one.

His mind starts to get blurry, but he begs to be filled. He wants to feel them inside him. He wants to feel them knot him and claim him. Cody pushes a third one in and he cries out.

He can feel Rex kiss and nip at his neck, while breathing in his scent. He groaned at the, musky aroused Alpha scent that was coming from both of them. He breathed it in and relaxed into their touches. Rex gently pet his hair as a reward and whispered.

"Your such a good boy for us."

He felt Cody curl his fingers and he cries out in pleasure. Cody was pumping his fingers into his hole and he looked at Rex, with a look of pure pleasure.

Rex looks down at him and kisses his ear while whispering.

"We're going to stuff you full of our cock."

He whined at both the words and the loss of fingers. He looked down and saw Cody lining up his cock. He watched Cody push in and cried out in pure pleasure.

Rex bite just below his bonding gland and he almost orgasmed at the feeling, but held on. He felt himself adjust to the wonderful stretch and pushed back.

"Move."

Cody smirked and started pounding into him while Rex played with his cock. He felt Rex lift him up and change the angle. 

Cody started hitting deeper within him and when he hit his prostate he saw stars.

He fucked back into Cody's cock, but Rex smirked and grabbed his hips. He cried out and Rex bit his hip in punishment.

He screamed in pleasure and fell into the abyss, that was orgasm. It ripped through his body leaving him shaking and defenseless. For a moment it was as though time stopped itself. He could only feel the waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

At some point he had closed his eyes and when he opened them. Cody was panting and his scent smelled of pleased Alpha.

He felt Cody's knot grow in size until it, hooked into the walls of his hole. He could feel Cody's cum being blocked and he smiled in satisfaction.

Rex was looking at him with hungry eyes and his cock was red and swollen. He reached out and started fondling Rex's balls.

Rex moaned and gasped while he rubbed the tip and felt along his massive cock. He felt Cody pull out and he moaned. He desperately looked at Rex and said.

"Please Alpha."

Rex grinned and stuck two fingers into his hole. He pulled away and licked his slick.

He whimpered and shivered in heat while Rex turned to Cody and said.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted."

Cody grinned and nodded.

"Yes it is. It's way better than rations."

He laughed and gasped when Rex started licking his hole.

Cody reached out and started petting his hair and whispering praises into his ear. While Rex sucked and fucked him with his tongue. He moaned and pressed into Rex's touch.

Rex pulled away with a laugh. He had slick on his nose and Cody leaned over and licked it off.

"Delicious."


End file.
